CrashFuckInGame
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: '1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía.' Y con esa frase Craig Tucker comenzó a ser conocido como Youtuber y Gamer, pero para todos es CrashFuckInGame.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: South Park**, _Trey Parker y Matt Stone. (c)_

**Parejas:** No definidas. Por ahora Multi Pairing.

**Advertencia:**

-Crossover con Fandom Web Shows.

-Lenguaje obsceno. Fanservice y futuro Lemmon.

Por ahora eso.

**Summary:** ''1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía." Y con esa frase Craig Tucker comenzó a ser conocido como _Youtuber_ y _Gamer_, pero para todos es CrashFuckInGame.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

La vida siempre te traerá algún nuevo cambio. En ocasiones tan ligeros que ni te das cuenta, o tan bruscos que podría decirse que arremeten tu vida como un huracán.

No sabría decir cuál de esos dos cambios aplicarían para este momento, pero lo que estoy seguro es que una nueva etapa en mi vida comienza. Una etapa de total libertad, inclusive en otro país… otras costumbres. A la mierda eso, sé que como siempre ocurre, terminaré acostumbrándome.

Con ese breve pensamiento camino entre las personas para intentar ir por mi equipaje. Lo único que llevo conmigo es mí cámara canon colgada en el cuello, y en la capucha de mi suerte se encuentra mi fiel amigo de la niñez: Stripe.

Enarque una ceja escuchando el idioma… el cual no me parecía tan desconocido. Algo que sin duda se me daba bastante bien es el aprender idiomas. Quizás por años atrás pasármela viendo vídeos en Youtube de cualquier país. Y eso que en ese tiempo cuando tenía 12 años, la fama de los Youtubers y Gamers no era la gran vaina.

Respire profundo. Al parecer el día de hoy la vida me pondría las cosas fáciles. Ya que apenas me acerque con el resto de los pasajeros que viajaron conmigo desde Estados Unidos, mi maleta fue la primera. Sonreí con superioridad, la agarre rápidamente y me aleje de ahí. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Claro dirigirme a la salida pero no estaba del todo seguro… sentía que algo me faltaba. No le di importancia… quizás no era importante… o…

-¡FUCKER!- sí, sabía que olvidaba algo. O solo me hacía el olvidadizo. Sonreí con sarcasmo pero cuando me voltee para ver al rubio que se colocaba el parka amarrado a la cintura, lo mire con esa expresión indiferente que siempre cargo.

-Cabrón, te recuerdo que no viajas solo- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Si, Kenneth McCormick me acompaña en esta travesía. Yo no se lo pedí, simplemente se unió. Rubio Idiota y promiscuo tsk…

De todas formas… para mis suscriptores, siendo más específico. Para mis suscriptoras femeninas a las que aprendí a conocer como mis fangirls… Cuando se enteren que Kenny me acompaño, lo más seguro es que aumente los fanfics en Tumblr. Realmente no me molesta, más bien me llega a causar bastante gracia.

La vida de un Youtuber es interesante. Desde ahora la comienzo a asumir por completo. En la ciudad de Madrid, España. Con un calor de mierda por cierto. Me pregunto hasta cuando resistiré el usar mi chaqueta y el chullo que tanto me caracteriza.

No suelo quitarme la chaqueta y el chullo en ocasiones. De todas formas eso no es algo de gran importancia.

Sentí como alguien me abrazo de la cintura. Rodé los ojos pero no con fastidio como otras veces, y simplemente lo observe con apatía.

-¿Qué coño haces?- le pregunte dejando de caminar.

-Fucker dime de una vez a donde iremos, no pienso quedarme en este aeropuerto- dijo haciéndose el quisquilloso solo para molestarme. Por suerte me encontraba de muy buen humor para hacerlo. Me lo saque de encima y camine en dirección a la salida, le iba a responder pero no hizo falta ya que alguien llamo nuestra atención.

-¡Crash!- exclamo un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y orbes creo que igual. No estaba para los detalles. Además es la primera vez que lo veo en persona. Sonreí con superioridad y me acerque junto con el rubio.

-Willyrex cuanto tiempo – dije perfectamente en español. Se me notaba el acento americano pero un poco. Quizás lo perdería pronto.

-Hostia que no puedo creerlo que estés aquí- dijo abrazándome con mucha amistad. Kenny frunció el ceño algo extrañado. Razón por la cual bufe con sarcasmo.

Seré sincero. Entre Youtubers y Gamers que nos vamos conociendo tras el simple monitor y a miles de distancia (como en mi caso). De tanto que jugamos y compartimos, se crea un lazo. Tal abrazo me tomo por sorpresa. No le correspondí pero si sonreí con superioridad.

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero oferta es una oferta y necesitaba salir de mi casa- dije altanero. Aunque en realidad la relación con mi familia nunca había sido un problema. Quizás lo que necesitaba era salir de South Park.

-¡ohh te he visto en varios vídeos de Crash! – exclamo el español. Kenny sonrió ante lo que escucho pero al decir lo siguiente me sonrió con más picardía - ¿son novios o algo?-

-Somos amigos con derechos que disfrutan… meternos la ¿polla?-me miro con ''inocencia'' -¿aquí se dice polla, Fucker?- pregunto divertido. Lo único que se ganó en ese momento fue que le propinara un golpe en la cabeza y avanzara junto a Willyrex saliendo por fin del aeropuerto mientras un rubio con su bolso nos seguía con una gran sonrisa.

Si, este sería un gran cambio. Lo notaba a medida que nos subimos en el autobús y Willy nos explicaba lo que nuestros ojos observaban en aquel momento. Willyrex rápidamente entablo amistad con Kenneth. A mi rubio pervertido amigo le costaba algo el idioma pero dentro de poco ya lo dominaría.

Por mi parte me quede observando por la ventana. Hasta el cielo se veía tan diferente al de South Park. Prendí mi grabadora de vídeo, grabándome a mí mismo no sin antes colocarme los lentes oscuros que tanto me caracterizan.

-1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía-

Fueron las palabras que dije, sin dejar esa voz monótona que tanto me define y que extrañamente a las mujeres les excitan (tanto comentario por Twitter y publicaciones por Tumblr me lo ha dado a entender).

Comenzando a grabar mi primer vídeo en España. El país que por un tiempo indefinido… sería mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡Al fin haré un fic en SP como Dios manda! -eso espera la chica- Sé que es algo confuso y por ahora corto pero después de varios roles llegue a esta hecho curioso y no quería que la idea se me fuera. Si hay personas que leerán esta idea tan extraña se los agradezco mucho. Me sentiría muy feliz. Iré escribiendo poco a poco y retomando mi forma de hacerlo ya que tengo tiempo sin sentarme en la computadora a escribir (como vídeo de HolaSoyGerman, tendrá actualización todos los viernes jeje~) En fin aquí esta el inicio. Espero guste.

See ya!


	2. El cambio en un primer paso

**Disclaimer: South Park,** _Trey Parker y Matt Stone. (c)_

**Parejas: **No definidas. Por ahora Multipairing.

**Advertencia:**

-Crossover con Fandom Web Shows.

-Lenguaje obsceno. Fanservice y futuro Lemmon.

Por ahora eso y en realidad más adelante.

**Summary**: ''1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía.'' Y con esa frase Craig Tucker comenzó a ser conocido como _Youtuber_ y _Gamer_, pero para todos es CrashFuckInGame.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**CrashFuckInGame**

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: El cambio en un primer paso

.

.

Aquella mañana se podría decir que dormía plácidamente. ¿Y por qué lo digo en pasado? Pues sí, dormía. Mi sueño no fue interrumpido por algún despertador o los típicos rayos de luz que se escapan de la recién comprada persiana… No, la razón por la cual he despertado es: el blondo inmortal que al parecer se ha colado entre mis sabanas. Joder. Me gusta dormir y lo disfruto, adoro quedarme en la cama, ya sea pensado o lo que toque de turno… Pero en esta ocasión (y aunque no sea la primera vez) sin necesidad de abrir ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo del otro pegado contra el mío…

-Kenneth cuento hasta tres para que salgas de mi cama- musite con voz de adormilado pero sin dejar de lado mi tono neutral.

-sabes que disfrutas el tenerme cerca- canturreo. Se me apego un poco más.

-1… -

-¿Por qué no sales a hacernos el desayuno? Se una buena pareja y compláceme-

-2… -

-después podemos ducharnos… ¡Fucker lo podemos hacer juntos!- soltó animado- ¡En la ducha!- y bien no hubo necesidad de contar hasta tres. Lo agarre de las muñecas girando su cuerpo y yo quede encima de este. Los ojos celestes de McCormick me observaron divertido. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

Podía llegar a ser bizarra nuestra relación. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Fácil. Por Kenny pertenecer al equipo de Stan y yo ser líder de mi propio equipo y rival del mencionado anteriormente; Las razones por las cuales comenzamos a ser tan unidos llegan a ser curiosas. La realidad es que Kenny es de las pocas personas que se podría decir que no le importa mi actitud de puto cabrón y por mi parte desde los diez años sabía perfectamente lo pervertido y mente sucia que llega a ser McCormick.

En conclusión nos convertimos en muy buenos amigos. Claro que idiota no soy y mucho menos pendejo. No podía negar que en ocasiones nuestros juegos podían terminar en otras cosas.

Me quede en esa posición y sonreí con superioridad. Me acerque su oído mientras algunos mechones de su cabello se cruzaban en mi nariz y parte de mis labios.

-Entremos a la ducha entonces- le susurre con mi voz ronca y grave. En ese instante solo podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambos, aprovechando el acercamiento (además que Kenny no mostraba oposición), solté una de sus muñecas y con la recién mano libre, la comencé a meter por el interior de la camisa de este. Ahora sí, acercando un poco más mis labios a su oreja como si estuviera a punto de lamerla o besarla…

Fue algo que nunca ocurrió, al igual del aparente manoseo que cualquiera hubiera pensando que le haría si alguien abriera la puerta y nos encontraran en esa posición.

-verdad mi princesa- listo, fui empujado quedando en la orilla de la cama, mientras una risa entre cínica y sarcástica salió de mis labios. Kenny odiaba que le dijera así.

-¡Fucker eres un maldito!- dijo este frunciendo el ceño. Si, le baje el calor y la magia a la situación. Y quien sabe si la emoción que de seguro estaba teniendo el rubio. Volví a mi expresión de siempre mientras me acostaba en la cama sin dejar de verlo.

-No es mi culpa que te vistieras de princesa- dije cerrando mis ojos sin darle importancia a la manera en la que me veía en ese momento mi amigo.

-Claro, porque a ti te encanta vestirte como el propio metrosexual- dijo sonriente. Ahí de nuevo esas sonrisas, la pude notar apenas abrí los mis ojos grises y lo observe con fastidio- estamos a mano- dijo divertido. Él sabía que odiaba recordar eso.

-¿Qué es peor, ser travesti o metrosexual? – No pude evitar preguntarlo.

Este se quedó pensativo. Yo por mi parte lo seguí observando pero al no encontrar respuesta rápida, me levante de la cama. Me estire y comencé a salir de la habitación.

-pues deberías hacer una encuesta en _Twitter_, ¿no crees?- dijo siguiéndome. Así era siempre, existía ese permanente acoso por parte de Kenny y después nos quedábamos como si nada. Platicando de lo que fuera o bromeando. Podíamos parecer una pareja disfuncional (como decía Clyde para bromear) o unos hermanos inseparables (palabras textuales de Token).

Soy demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero si Kenny realmente me molestara, no hubiera aceptado que me acompañara a España. Así de simple.

Como tercer día en su llegada a España, las cosas estarían tranquilas. Más tarde irían con otros dos Youtubers que Kenny tampoco conocía. Le hubiera gustado que Willyrex se encontrara, ese castaño le había agradado bastante pero al parecer tenía asuntos pendientes, según le dijo Craig cuando ambos desayunaron.

...

-Buenas criaturitas del señor- dijo una voz de característica divertida y de un humor impresionante - como veréis al fin tendremos nuestro primer video con Crash- en ese momento Kenny quien era el que se ofreció a grabar (ya que Cheeto, el primo de Mangel tuvo unos inconvenientes) tenía una sonrisa alegre. No los conocía mucho pero ya habría tiempo para profundizar amistad. Enfoco a Craig el cual cargaba unos lentes negros de sol, a lo _Gangnam Style. _Este le saco la típica seña obscena, acción que lo hizo negar evitando reírse.

Kenny no pudo evitar recordar cuando grabo por primera vez un video con Craig. Cuando Cartman lo había dejado de lado por ser pobre –'' Maldito gordo culón''- pensó en ese momento el de orbes celeste pero no le dio importancia. No era un experto grabando videos (incluso Craig llego a comentárselo varias veces en esa ocasión) pero sin duda disfrutaba más de la situación que ese hecho. Al fin y al cabo no era su especialidad.

-es lamentable que no podamo' dar la bienvenida con los demah integrante' de Bgames- esta vez se escuchó una curiosa voz, pareciera como si siempre hablara susurrado.

-Pero es que Panda y el resto de los tíos están en una grande- dijo Rubius con una expresión dramática. Luego aplaudió una sola vez y de nuevo sonrió, mostrando esa hiperactividad de siempre y corrió hacia Craig abrazándolo- suplicas han sido escuchadas, y Crash ha comenzado a vivir en Madrid. Os se masturbaran más que nunca, y los sueños guarros en sus mentes no cesaran- carcajeo.

-Por dioh Rubiuh – dijo Mangel frunciendo el ceño aparentando estar celoso – no pongas cachondo a Cra' –

-Es inevitable, ya estoy caliente – dijo Craig el cual llevo una mano al trasero de Rubius y sonrió seductoramente. Kenny en ese momento pensó seriamente en volverse _Youtuber_. Craig con esos lentes se veía más sensual y aparte misterioso, por eso tanto en _Tumblr_ como en _Deviantart _las capturas de pantallas y los _FanArts_ habían por montón. Por lo menos ahora

Sin importar el video, y el tiempo en que Crash ha estado en su canal de _Youtube, _este jamás se ha quitado los lentes. Nadie sabía de qué color era realmente sus ojos. Y en sus comienzos debido al chullo, tampoco tenían idea clara de cómo era el cabello. Es azabache pero ¿Liso, ondulado, afro, corto, cresta? Por ende la infinidad de dibujos al principio dejaban _WTFuckeado_ a cualquiera. (Expresión verbal que también se la acreditaba a Crash).

Por su parte Craig estaba bastante: no extrañado pero si experimentando el cambio. Desde los 15 años en adelante comenzó a conocerlos y era un trato a distancia, jamás los había visto en persona… bueno solo a uno, a PewDiePie cuando la familia Tucker planeo unas vacaciones en Suecia. Desde ese momento también lo emparejaron con el sueco (Solo hay una explicación para esto:_ Fangirls_). Pero gracias a Pewdie, Crash también se inició como _Gamer_. De ahí nació el video de **Amnesia PewDiePie with CrashFuckInGame **(Subido al canal de PewDiePie) y ** What you feel when you're not in **(Subido en el canal de CrashFuckInGame)

En ese entonces Craig pensaba que los _youtubers_ eran tan tranquilos como PewDie o él. Felix (el verdadero nombre de PewDiePie) se volvió su amigo cibernauta, intercambiaron correos y jugaron Minecraft cuando surgió el deseo irresistible por jugarlo.

Era el único con el cual veían a Craig haciendo videos, hasta que comenzó a ver los _Let's Play_ de los españoles. Al principio y por supuesto que al ver los videos se dijo muchas veces ''Pero que hombres tan maricas'' sobre todo cuando Mangelrogel y elRubiusOMG comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Claro que sin darse cuenta el comenzó a hacer _fanservice_ cuando grababa en South Park. Además que siempre o más bien, en ocasiones en sus videos salían Token, Clyde, Kenny, Damien, y Kyle. Fue ahí cuando las chicas en _Tumblr _comenzaron a_ Shippearlo _con sus amistades.

Incluso le llegaban regalos de sus suscriptores. Recordando esa ocasión en la que le enviaron un disco de música erótica junto a un condón y una carta en la que decía que le diera duro y sin control a Kenny. O que hiciera un trio con Butters y el susodicho. Todo eso se pudo ver en el video **sexual and sensual gifts requests**

Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a la mente del azabache. Para Craig su vida como _youtuber_ es de carácter importante. Le apasiona tanto como la fotografía. Y después de todo fue una de las razones por las cuales encontró motivos para seguir con su vida, de una forma diferente pero… de un momento a otro tomo importancia. Irónicamente tenía más amistad

No era de desconocer que para CrashFuckInGame (y para cualquier_ youtuber_) sus suscriptores llegan a ser igual de importantes, a tal punto de complacerlos, apreciarlos etc.

-Crashito - de repente una mano comenzó a moverse frente a sus ojos. Este parpadeo y observo con su expresión apática a Rubén. En cambio el Rubius lo veía con una gran sonrisa, detrás de él estaba Mangel con una expresión serena y Kenny el cual ya había dejado de grabar. ¿En qué momento habían terminado?

-Crai' como que se fue en sus pensamientos- dijo Mangel sonriendo y luego observo al resto - ¿Os parece ir a una disco esta noche?- dio una opción- o lo tomáis o lo dejáis tíos-

-Debemos celebrar que Crash hasta aquí – luego miro a Kenny con diversión – y con semejante amigo tan sensual, rawr- dijo con una mirada llena de picardía, bromeando.

-¡eh!-exclamo- ya me estas cayendo muy bien Rubius- respondió Kenny con una mirada igual a la que le había hecho el español. Aunque ahora se percató y por lo que se daba cuenta, Mangel parecía ser más serio (claro no tanto como Craig) pero se veía también que gustaba de bromear y al parecer de las fiestas-¡Vamos Fucker! – se acercó y lo agarro de los hombros- ¡no seas aburrido tío!-

Al ver la escena, el Rubius enarco una ceja y sin perder tiempo se abrazó a Mangel con una posición de pareja de película americana con sobredosis de azúcar, y como siempre pego y restregó su cachete con el del su mejor amigo, porque Mangel es su mejor amigo y una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida- Hostia tío, ya podemos hacer una cita doble- en ese momento Mangel lo separo y aun así Rubius continuo con esa sonrisa.

-Rubiuh dejah la anormalidad –dijo en grito/susurro a su mejor amigo. Pero luego le sonrió concentrándose en los estadounidenses- mi mejor amigo es un subnormal-le explico a Kenneth, después de todo ya Craig sabía de la forma de ser de Rubén.

-¡Pero Mahe! –se quejó haciendo un puchero de carajo retrasado, bromeando con el chico de lentes hipsters- ok ya –rio- vamos entonces, después editamos y subimos el video- propuso caminando hacia la salida del apartamento de Mangel y él. Ya que el video ha sido grabado en la estancia de los españoles.

-¿Qué paso Fucker?- le codeo el de ojos celestes al de ojos grises- hace un rato hablaste más de la cuenta, ahora te quedas callado- le dijo siguiendo a Mangel que a su vez seguía a Rubius. Craig lo miro con la expresión de '' ¿es enserio?'' debido a que por extraño que parezca, Kenny no hablaba mucho como en South Park, claro, el idioma le costaba pero al menos se le entendía.

-Es solo que recordé algo- musito quitándose los lentes y el chullo, revolviéndose el cabello.

-Bueno Raspberry, la casa queda para ti mujer. No hagas cosas guarras- le dijo a su gata, besándole la cabeza, esta le salto de las manos y se fue por el pasillo- que gata tan malagradecida- dijo seguido con una risa.

-Eso te pasa por obligarla a enfrentar al Furby del infierno-dijo ya Craig junto con Kenny. Sonriendo con superioridad.

-wow Crash- dijo sin poder creerlo- ¡viste mi video tío!- dijo dejando la puerta abierta y corriendo hacia Craig para abrazarlo- déjame amarte-

-no- dijo quitándoselo de encima pero con una mirada sarcástica. Aprovecho para ponerse su chullo y guindarse los lentes de la camisa.

Ante la escena Mangel se llevó una mano a la cara negando.

-bueno vamoh yendo que después quedamoh fuera- haciendo señas para que salieran.

-siempre tan ''vamos al punto''- dijo el de cabello castaño observando a Mangel. Sin perder tiempo y por costumbre e impulso, agarro a Mangel del brazo como si de una pareja se trataran.-vamos salgan-

En ese momento Kenny miro a Craig…

-ni te atrevas a agarrarme el brazo- sentencio el azabache comenzando a salir.

-si eres corta nota Craig – se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa pero después recordó algo, y antes de que Craig saliera, lo detuvo de la manga del suéter… ¿joder que acaso Craig no tenía calor?... no iba al tema- dijiste que recordaste algo ¿a qué te refieres?-

Craig había detenido sus pasos pero no volteado a ver al otro hasta que pregunto eso. ¿De verdad le interesaba?

-recuérdame que cuando nos instalemos bien en Madrid, comprar unos pasajes a Italia- le dijo. Kenny enarco una ceja, sinceramente detestaba cuando Craig no era muy específico pero que se hace.

-¿iremos a Italia?- pregunto dubitativo cerrando la puerta del apartamento cuando ambos salieron.

Este se quedó observando a Mangel y Rubius que le hacían señas de que se apresuraran. Además que pronto pasaría un bus.

-por supuesto, además podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana-sonrió con superioridad corriendo hacía sus amigos_ youtubers, _ya que justo el bus estaba frente a ellos. Kenny quedo más desconcertado que antes pero simplemente corrió detrás del azabache.

Después de todo Craig era el tipo de persona que no decía en lo absoluto nada de lo que haría. Bueno apenas comenzaba esa nueva etapa y por lo que veía Craig disfrutaba de ese país. Kenny se preguntaba si sentiría lo mismo. Ya lo descubriría.

* * *

**Extra**

-1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía-

-jajajaja dale caloh Crash, dale caloh- gritaba un Mangel eufórico y borracho-

-o si quieres te presto una flechipolla para que te defiendas de Ken-

-no me digan Ken que no soy marica- dijo el mencionado que se le notaba lo borracho que estaba- además maldito seas Fucker- dijo con dolor mientras se tapaba el ojo.

-apuesto que disfrutarías que te meta esa flechipolla por ese ass- dijo con cinismo Crash después se grabó así mismo- ¿Se acuerdan de mi primer video en Madrid? Les dije que le enseñaría a Kenny a hablar español con más fluidez-

-Jajajaja de verdad déjame amarte Crash- le lanzo un beso-

-ya va Rubiuh, no me sea' infiel- protesto Mangel mientras se llevaba una botella de cerveza a la boca.

-en mi corazón de melón solo existe Mahe- ahora le lanzo un beso a Mangel.

-Veo que tendremos que irnos a un hotel- enfoco a Rubius y Mangel los cuales negaron entre risas. Luego enfoco a Kenny- vamos Kenny, habla para mis suscriptores-

-Las "señoritas" me dieron una hostia por culpa de Craig que me dijo que "Belleza" se decía "Puta Gorda(?)- se quitó la mano del ojo, mostrando un morado cortesía de una cartera- pues debo decir que la que me pego si es un puta gorda-

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**SandyP: **_awwwr Jeje gracias por el review, espero leerte por aquí. Y que te siga pareciendo hermoso (:3) (?) _

**Putina3 and put1na (?): **_No sé qué tiene que ver con el fic pero soy demisexual (?)_

**luis carlos: **_Jajaja es Kenny, que te puedo decir. Pues tengo pensado muchas cosas, siento que este capítulo quedo como el prefacio (Confuso para muchos), pero a medida que pase se irá entendiendo. Aparte que no solo Craig y Kenny saldrán, también el fic estará vinculado con las historias de los youtubers que salgan y saldrán personajes de SP en su debido momento ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Noir Fox: **_Holi bastarda(?) ok no ¡Neechan! Que bueno leer tu review y jaja sabes que me inspiro de la relación de tu Kenny y mi Craig (ewe) como veraz lo que dijiste lo puse en extra jaja y bueno gracias por leer y seguir esta idea loca que me dio. German también saldrá (?) –spoiler- y prácticamente siempre andamos hablando , escribiéndonos y roleando así que estamos en contacto (lol)_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: **He aquí el primer episodio, algo corto pero estoy volviendo a escribir, debo pulirme y además quiero que este sea el primer fic que hago y lo culmine (ojala sea así) Lo siento si deje muchos cabos sueltos y por lo corto (TwT muy corto), pero como dije anteriormente, a medida que avance, espero que sea más entendible y lo disfruten.

En capítulo anterior salio Willyrex. En este vemos un poco de Mangel y Rubius. Y se menciona a PewDiePie. Por ahora no se profundiza mucho en ellos pero solo esperen jeje.

De nuevo agradezco a los que lean el fic y a las personas que dejaron review. Próximo capitulo el viernes de arriba. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

SEE YA!


	3. Conociendo a tu B-Game: CrashFuckInGame

**Disclaimer: South Park,** _Trey Parker y Matt Stone. (c)_

**Parejas: **No definidas. Por ahora Multipairing.

**Advertencia:**

-Crossover con Fandom Web Shows.

-Lenguaje obsceno. Fanservice y futuro Lemmon.

Por ahora eso y en realidad más adelante.

**Summary**: ''1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía.'' Y con esa frase Craig Tucker comenzó a ser conocido como _Youtuber_ y _Gamer_, pero para todos es CrashFuckInGame.

* * *

_No sabía en qué momento se había separado de su familia, porque en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba caminando por una calle totalmente desconocida para él. Tampoco entendió ese primer encuentro, ni el cómo le reconoció por ese nombre que opto para llamar a su canal en Youtube. Craig no es que fuera muy conocido, nada que ver, apenas y llegaba a duras penas a los 7 subscriptores. ¿Entonces qué carajo?_

_Decidió permanecer en silencio mientras escuchaba cada comentario que le decía el sueco. Justo pasaban por una plaza, algo que a Craig lo hizo pensar un poco y observar hacía atrás… bueno solo tendría que buscar algún policía que le indicara alguna dirección para volver al hotel, no era tan difícil, hasta un carajito de 8 años y menos podría hacerlo._

_Ya se sentía fastidiado de la presencia de este. ¿Es que acaso tenía que hacer un comentario de todo? Ese rubio llegaba a ser bastante sonriente, y tenía un buen humor… definitivamente el azabache es el completo polo opuesto del mayor. Se detuvo cuando este lo hizo y frunció el ceño cuando el otro lo coloco sus manos encima de sus hombros, dándose cuenta que este es evidentemente más alto. _

_No tenía problema con comunicarse con este, desde luego que Craig no sabía sueco pero el mayor hablaba el inglés, no era todo un experto y en ocasiones le costaba entender lo que el más alto le decía. _

_¿Por qué el otro quería tener tanta confianza? Eso para Craig llega a ser bastante extraño. De todas formas sería alguien que solo vería por un día. Craig no viviría en Suecia, sus motivos son en plan de estadía vacacional y estaba seguro (por lo menos en ese momento) que no quería estar involucrado con nada del ciber espacio, es decir, nada que tuviera que ver con cualquier red social. De vaina y subía fotos a su DeviantArt. _

_En lo que Craig no había caído en cuenta es de un hecho que quería ignorar. Pero en un futuro cuando fuera más maduro, lo entendería. No quería realmente hablar con nadie ni tratar de que le buscaran conversaciones. En ese momento con tan corta edad, de lo que estaba seguro el azabache es que por un tiempo (sin importar que incluso fuera a ser eterno)… quería cortar cualquier relación, no amistar con nadie más que con las personas que ya formaban parte de su vida. Solo un tiempo para acomodar sus ideas. Ni su familia ni sus amigos más cercanos (eso incluía a su inseparable equipo junto a Kevin Stoyle y su mejor amigo de la infancia, Thomas) podían entender eso. ¿Es tan difícil pedir que estén a tu lado sin preguntar las diferentes causas de sea lo sea que te ocurra pero al mismo tiempo exigir que no te abandonen porque igual confías en ellos?_

_PewDiePie supo hacer ambas cosas perfectamente. Y de cierta forma es justo lo que necesitaba el chico de ojos grises._

_-Asi que Crash, tienes 15 años, Awesome!- en ese instante el mayor le quito el chullo mientras una sonrisa más amplia se formaba en aquellos labios. Sin evitar reír por la cara de al parecer enojado e impaciente que estaba por mostrarse en la cara del menor-Me haces sentirme viejo- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello al que anteriormente ya le había dicho que su nombre es Craig. Ahí le devolvió el chullo, colocándoselo en la cabeza del azabache._

_Craig pensó que al parecer si seguía así, volvería a South Park con arrugas en su frente. Respiro profundo tratando de guardar calma y desfrunció el entre cejo…_

_-Tú tienes 19 años, ya eres un jodido adulto- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ante lo recién dicho, PewDiePie le observo con una sonrisa._

_Quizás PewDiePie no era el idiota, confianzudo y desesperante que creyó solo por los pocos videos que ha visto. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que en realidad el PewDiePie que ves en los videos es el mismo con el cual ahora mantenía una conversación. Ya el acento de este le parecía normal y ya eran pocas las veces en las no entendía su inglés. Y solo fue cuestión de hora para caer en cuenta de eso._

_._

_._

_._

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**CrashFuckInGame**

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a tu B-Game CrashFuckInGame

.

.

-Sabes Fucker, en ocasiones creo que eres bipolar- se escuchó una voz en proceso de bostezo, en la sala del apartamento que ahora ambos compartían.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono el azabache que recién se despertaba. Estirándose en el piso, opacando su bostezo con su propia mano. Kenny camino hasta su cabrón amigo sentándose y sin más acción que la de observarle, se recostó a su lado.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- pregunto al notar la mirada de este sobre él. Con un tono que aunque fuera adormilado, no dejaba de ser monótono.

-Oye Craig, ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte _youtuber_?- Kenny ya no resistió su curiosidad. Lo que habría que ver es si Craig respondería a su pregunta. Sinceramente no es que viera muchos videos de los que hacen personas como elrubiusOMG, mangelrogel o Willyrex (que son los único que ha visto y conocido), pero desde su punto de vista Craig era tan distinto… Y aun así el azabache tenía subscriptores que si para regalar.

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba Craig. El cual despego su mirada del techo para posar sus ojos grises en los celestes de Kenny, expectantes a la respuesta del azabache.

¿Por qué decidió hacerse _youtuber_?... el azabache podría dar muchas respuestas y razones. De eso no había duda pero de verdad ¿sería tan necesario? ¿Hay que tener razones acaso?

-¿De verdad te interesa?- le pregunto con ese tono de voz monótono. Sin despegar esa mirada profunda, gélida y misteriosa que muy bien Tucker sabe dar. Aprovecho de sentarse, acción que fue secundada por McCormick el cual se encogió de hombros.

-simple curiosidad, tampoco es que sea muy importante- dijo pero en el fondo no muy convencido de sus palabras. Se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, joder. Pero Tucker es un maldito cabrón que nunca dice nada, respiro resignado ante el silencio y subió la mirada cuando el azabache se levantó.

Claro que podría decirle a Kenny. En los últimos años se volvió un amigo importante para él. A pesar de todos los contras… Recordó en ese momento a Stan, su rival. Realmente el odio de Craig hacía el equipo de este era ocasionado por una persona en especial, Eric Cartman. Bufo. Tampoco tenía que irse tan atrás pero para Craig era inevitable no acordarse de hechos que trascurrieron en South Park.

-Veraz… - musito para comenzar a decirle pero al parecer sería en otro momento. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió que un cuerpo se colocaba detrás de él y unas traviesas manos acariciaban su pecho por encima de su suéter. Observo de reojo al rubio.

-ya que no me vas a decir, te seduciré hasta que me lo digas- le susurró con una voz juguetona. Craig rodo los ojos, si, pensaba decirle a Kenny pero maldito pervertido de mierda. Agarro las dos manos que lo acariciaban y como total experto en lucha, las agarro para lanzar a Kenny hacía adelante. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Kenny ya estaba en el piso con los ojos cerrados a causa del impacto.

-¡Fucker mal parido!- exclamo adolorido y cruzándose de brazos en el suelo-¡cómo te atreves a maltratar a tu pareja!-

-Tú no eres nada mío- le respondió cortante, caminando hacía el baño. Al verlo irse Kenny sonrió con burla. Oh claro que se desquitaría con Craig de las mil maneras posibles, ya que bien el blondo pervertido sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Eso es lo que tú dices pero a mí no me engañas-dijo arrodillándose para después ponerse de pie siguiéndolo- lo veo en tu polla deseosa de mi – contuvo una risa que retuvo con una sonrisa pícara, cuando Tucker había detenido el paso y se había volteado ante este.

-¡oh! No sabéis decir ''Hermosa Señorita'' – dijo esta vez con acento completamente español- pero si ''Polla''-

-¡maldito no me recuerdes eso que he intentado ignorar esto!- se señaló un ojo que traía morado. En ese momento ambos amigos se fulminaron con la mirada. Craig decidió ignorar al blondo tomando la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola para entrar al baño, así mismo lo hizo, entro, dirigió su mirada mientras McCormick se le apego claro que al detenerse, hizo que este chocara con su espalda.

-¡Hey!-dijo con ese tono americano pero luego su mirada mostro una expresión divertida- nos quitaron la idea de 'fuckear' en la bañera-

-a no jodas Kenny- musito y de repente le dolió un poco la cabeza. Podía ser indiferente pero la resaca es resaca. –así nos emborrachamos para que no recordáramos que volvimos con Rubén y Miguel Angel-

En el baño blanco semejante al de un hospital, ya que Craig y Kenny tendrían que hacer modificaciones o remodelaciones en todo aquel apartamento; En una sencilla bañera a la cual la cortina se encontraba a medio caer pero dejando mostrar una escena curiosa tanto para el azabache como para el blondo. Ahí se podía apreciar como principalmente Mangel estaba acostado en el ya mencionado lugar, y abrazado a este (muy encima y bien cómodo) se encuentra Rubius con una mirada de angelito e inocente.

Y sin olvidar el factor principal, el cual era que Mangel le abrazaba de una manera sobreprotectora y ¿acaso con una sonrisa?... aunque lo que más hacía interesante el asunto es que ninguno de los dos tenía camisa.

-Fucker ¿crees que estos dos acaso tengan algo?- pregunto inquisidor y levantando una ceja. Como estaba concentrado en ver como estos dos dormitaban plácidamente, no reparo cuando Craig había entrado por completo y comenzaba a cepillarse.

-¿Pero qué coño?- musito al verlo ya que bien Craig se comportaba como si esos dos no existieran. ¿Bueno para que se impresiona? Después de todo se trataba de Fucker, él ser más indiferente sobre la faz de la tierra (así pensaban muchos realmente).

-Si lo tienen no es problema nuestro- aunque tuviera el cepillo en la boca, sus palabras fueron entendibles para el rubio el cual recargo su espalda en el marco de madera de la puerta.

-cierto, cierto. No es de nuestra incumbencia el meternos en los problemas maritales de nuestros amigos. Tú y yo ya tenemos los nuestros y es que de parte de ti el maltrato físico es demasiado Fucker-

Ante lo dicho, el azabache le dio otra de esas miradas de ''Cállate por un año'', escupió en el lavabo y agarro un poco de agua para enjuagarse la boca.

-a veces- dijo mientras sus orbes grises se posaron en el espejo que reflejaba al blondo pervertido-creo que te excito demasiado-

-no soy el único- dijo alzado de hombros. Pero de verdad le impresionaba la cantidad de fans de este y el nivel de _Stalkeamiento_ de esas mujeres que babeaban por Fucker (incluso hombres)- admite que yo también te causo excitación-

-sí, siento por ti la excitación que tiene un hombre hetero por cualquier transformista con voz de jugador de beisbol-

-eres un maldito insensible, Fucker- se quejó y seguiría tratando de molestarlo pero ahí escucho como una persona comenzaba a despertarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la escena que estaba a punto de suceder. Mangel comenzaba bostezar muchas veces y a abrir sus ojos pausadamente. Por la manera en que parpadeaba, estaba en esa etapa que cualquier hombre después de una noche de cervezas e infinidad de licores y ardiente salseo, se preguntaba:

1 .- ''¿Dónde estoy?''

2 .- Agarrarse la cabeza a causa del dolor.

3.- Recordar fugazmente alguna que otra escena de la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada.

4.- Caer en cuenta de cierto peso sobre él. Y en ese mismo tiempo percatarse de que dicho peso estaba bastante cómodo.

5 .- Sentir su exposición de piel a causa de no llevar una camisa, por consiguiente sentir la cálida piel del dicho peso que tenía consigo.

Y así…

-¡Rubiuh por dioh!- dijo sentándose de golpe y agarrando a su mejor amigo comenzando a batuquearlo. Este se negaba a despertar y para completar el asunto, Rubén que seguía más dormido que despierto comenzó a negar y se abrazó más, ahora como víctima, la cintura de Mangel.

-joder pero que envidia- dijo entre risas el rubio el cual decidió salirse de ese baño. Kenny sabía ver entre esa clase de hechos y eso que acaba de presenciar solo le confirmo que realmente esos dos de mejores amigos… ¡mejores amigos al carajo! Quizás podría darles una mano más adelante, se detuvo para esperar por Fucker, que le siguiera porque joder que ya comenzaba a tener hambre pero un escalofrió lo recorrió al mirar al azabache.

-Craig…-

Mientras Mangel continuaba por luchar contra un salvaje Rubius durmiente. Craig dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa de esas cuando sabes que estas jodido si Craig te graba…

-Cra' no jodah- dijo al percatarse de que estaba siendo grabado por su amigo americano. El español hizo una negación con su rostro.

-créeme, esto ira a _youtube_ cuando menos te lo esperes- soltó una risa cínica y en ese momento esquivo un jabón de baño que Mangel había agarrado de un lado de la bañera, el cual le había lanzado al oji gris pero sin éxito en la puntería.

-¡Craig que te pire!- exclamo en ese grito susurro característico de su forma de hablar. Quedando solo con Rubius…

-eres de lo peor Craig- dijo McCormick con los ojos cerrados mientras se agarraba la nuca con una de sus manos.

-adoro ser un mierda- dijo con egolatría.

Por otra parte Mangel soltó un soplido. Agarro al castaño de los hombros, tocando directamente esa piel.

-Rubiuh dehpierte, no sea un subnormal- decía ignorando ese dolor de cabeza que lo comenzaba a fastidiar. Lo que no se espero es que este abriera los ojos y lo observara tan fijamente que por un momento lo hizo sentir extraño.

-pero… -bostezo- yo quiero seguir durmiendo Mahe, vamos a quedarnos así que es muy cómodo- si, efectivamente se encontraba más dormido que despierto; Rubius recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Mangel. Este solo pudo resignarse sin evitar sentir y oler un poco del cabello de este.

-no vamoh a quedarnoh en ehta cosa- Sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse de la bañera, saliendo con sumo cuidado y en un rápido movimiento cargo a Rubén.

Solo tenían un año de diferencia, no, realmente jamás le había parado a la edad de ambos. O es que Rubius tenía el alma de un niño o Mangel en el fondo aunque le gustara una fiesta y se moría por una, pese al sinfín de bromas que hacía, su mentalidad llegaba a ser mucho más madura y centrada. Por esa razón sabía que todo lo que hacía Rubius era puro juego… Si, solo eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir fue que se detuvo abriendo sus ojos con una impresión que merecía ser grabada, claro por decir, deseaba que Craig estuviera bien lejos con esa puta cámara.

-bueno pero si vamos a seguir durmiendo así, vamos a casa y nos acostamos juntos… y seguimos- musito en voz baja su mejor amigo.

Negó rotundamente, no es la primera vez que Rubius salía con esa mariconería. Es lo típico que ocurre entre ellos, mucha echadera de broma, incluso esa manera de bromear también la tenía con su primo Cheeto. Pero…

-¿Kenny por qué demonios no hay queso y pana?-

Al escuchar la voz de Craig proveniente de la cocina, subió su mirada notando como este revisaba ese mini frigorífico que tenían los dos chicos.

-no sé- dijo McCormick.

-ni sé para qué te pregunto si sé lo que paso- cerró la puerta.- iré a comprar algo para el almuerzo, vuelvo en seguida-

Ahí Mangel medito un poco y por suerte para él, sus ojos divisaron una camisa, siendo la suya. Aprovecho que Kenny le pasaba por al lado y le dejo a Rubius y de inmediato agarro y se colocó la camisa.

-¿me lo cuidah eh?- dijo señalando a Kenny. Este no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-ya va- dijo confundido- ¿qué?-

-Yo me voy con Cra' – dijo caminando rápidamente y siguiendo al azabache el cual lo espero en la puerta. Sin duda con semejantes hechos, la vida aburrida que a Craig le gustaba tener, le podría comenzar a decir adiós. Esa vida de quedo en South Park. Ahora así iniciaba sus días en España.

-¡hostia! no puedo creeh que ehtuviera de eha fohma con Rubiuh- estaba acostumbrado a ese trato con su mejor amigo. Pero últimamente esos comportamientos homosexuales en broma, que tenían con el noruego-español, ahora cruzaban la línea de lo NO normal. Todos conocían y sabían bien que Mangel en videos ponía cara de fastidio o le seguía el juego, en cambio por _Twitter_ su _fanservice_ no solo estaba en torno al elrubiusOMG sino para con el resto de los _youtubers. _

Cuando ya estuvieron abajo, dejando a un dormido Rubius junto con un confundido Kenny, estos tomaron un autobús para llegar a una avenida concurrida de gente, donde se podía apreciar muchos comercios. Entre esos se pudo divisar un establecimiento de comida.

-Craig- susurro al momento en que iniciaron a hacer una fila para comprar.- ¿Rubius y yo hicimos algo fuera de lo común-

-No, yo no recuerdo mucho pero si lo grabe. No paso nada- musito Craig mientras hacían la fila-sí, recuerdo que grabe algo de anoche- sacando de su bolsillo su celular táctil para rápidamente deslizar su dedo para entrar a los videos grabados y le mostro a Mangel el correspondiente que había grabado. Ambos atentos y observando:

_-1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía-_

_-jajajaja dale caloh Crash, dale caloh- gritaba un Mangel eufórico y borracho-_

_-o si quieres te presto una flechipolla para que te defiendas de Ken-_

_-no me digan Ken que no soy marica- dijo el mencionado que se le notaba lo borracho que estaba- además maldito seas Fucker- dijo con dolor mientras se tapaba el ojo._

_-apuesto que disfrutarías que te meta esa flechipolla por ese ass- dijo con cinismo Crash después se grabó así mismo- ¿Se acuerdan de mi primer video en Madrid? Les dije que le enseñaría a Kenny a hablar español con más fluidez-_

_-Jajajaja de verdad déjame amarte Crash- le lanzo un beso-_

_-ya va Rubiuh, no me sea' infiel- protesto Mangel mientras se llevaba una botella de cerveza a la boca._

_-en mi corazón de melón solo existe Mahe- ahora le lanzo un beso a Mangel._

_-Veo que tendremos que irnos a un hotel- enfoco a Rubius y Mangel los cuales negaron entre risas. Luego enfoco a Kenny- vamos Kenny, habla para mis suscriptores-_

_-Las "señoritas" me dieron una hostia por culpa de Craig que me dijo que "Belleza" se decía "Puta Gorda- se quitó la mano del ojo, mostrando un morado cortesía de una cartera- pues debo decir que la que me pego si es un puta gorda-_

_-Para las Yaoista- nuevamente se comenzaba a grabar a él mismo- ¿así es como se dice no?- reafirmo con una sonrisa de superioridad- esta noche ni la que viene ni las futuras, no me verán acostándome con la perra esta- enfoco a Kenny el cual se volvió a tapar el ojo del recién golpe que le dio la tipa. Lo hubiera grabado, pensó el azabache lamentándose.- pero como mi primera serie en B-Games, les traeré la historia de dos hombres unidos por una noche de sexo… ¡oh! Pero qué problema cuando se involucren a terceros-_

_-Fucker sabes que yo solo quiero follar contigo-_

_-cállate y no jodas, que tú eres el tercero-_

_-¡coño siempre yo!- _

_-pero nada podrá vencer nuestro amor- en ese momento se levantó el Rubius, y ahora llegaba a ser protagonista de la cámara del celular del azabache; fue directo por Mangel- bésame como nunca antes me has besado- y estaban a punto de besarse cuando de repente unas chicas se acercaron emocionadas._

_-¡MANGEL!-_

_-¡RUBIUS!-_

_-¡CRASH!-_

_Fueron exclamando. Ahí el celular enfoco solamente el piso y dejo de grabar._

El azabache observo a Mangel el cual tenía el ceño fruncido pero no por molestia (quizás porque le interrumpieron el beso) pero realmente estaba como que procesando la información.

-Te puedo decir algo Miguel- en su caso, Mangel sabía que cuando le hablaban con su nombre de pila, es por cuestiones de carácter serio. Simplemente asintió- esta vez se hubieran besado en serio, no como las otras- y con decir lo último Mangel desvió la mirada. Craig tenía razón, todo bajo efectos de la bebida pero si podía ser sincero por una vez, sumado a la ahora confianza que podía tener en Craig. Sin duda con impulso del alcohol, ese hubiera sido un beso de verdad y no esas dramatizaciones que suelen hacer siempre por _youtube_.

-de todas formas, yo no siento nada por Rubén, es mi mejor amigo. Solo eso- y no entendía las razones del por qué lo descomponía el pensar que para Rubén todo es un juego y puras bromas. ¿Era así no? No había nada por lo cual tener que salir de la rutina.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

…

_-¡Bien!- mascullo el menor-ya viste de qué color son mis ojos- dijo el chico que el sueco recién conoce. Craig le quito sus lentes oscuros de mala gana y siguió caminando dejando a Felix atrás. Este se quede observando por un momento aquella espalda que se alejaba de sí. Lo que más le llamo la atención a PewDiePie no solo fue ese gris gélido, profundo y misterioso. Cualquiera que lo conoce sabe que así son las orbes de Tucker pero…_

_PewDiePie se dio cuenta que esa mirada de Crash… llegaba a ser ausente y perdida, incluso vacía. Preguntándose inmediatamente cual sería la causa y razón de ese efecto. Respiro profundo haciendo una caminata rápida para alcanzarlo y detenerlo. Ahí le tomo el hombro y Crash sin perder ni un segundo le saco el dedo medio. ¿Cuántas veces ya le ha hecho esa seña obscena? Muchas y apenas llevaban horas de conocerse. Con pensar eso, el rubio se comenzó a reír y le desacomodo el chullo._

_-Brofist – dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su puño. Ante esto Craig lo observo con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su chullo con ambas manos. El azabache exhalo, llevando su puño con duda pero chocándolo con este – Greeeeat!- exclamo Pewds- Craiggy – levanto una ceja sin dejar de sonreír- Little brother?- pensando cómo decirle. _

_-tsk…ninguna de las dos- emitió de sus labios. De verdad que el mayor era un ser muy confianzudo. Se encogió de hombros decidiendo ignorarle en término medio, estaría con él más no le hablaría. _

_-bien, espero que no lo tomes a mal pero seré tu compañía en tu estadía aquí- le anuncio decidido el rubio el cual retiro el puño y ahora es él quien comenzó a avanzar -¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí Craiggy?- preguntó. Craig se agarró el tabique, no podía creer lo que sucedía. _

_-tres semanas- le respondió. Quizás… no le hablaría tanto._

…

En ese momento muchos seguidores de Crash en _Twitter _se encontraban tuiteando cualquier cosa de ellos mismos, desde_ Otakus _hasta _Gamers_, sin dejar de lado a las _fangirls_ o _fanboys_ (tantos los que no tenían pena de admitirlo como los de closet)

Sin importar si eran las que hacían en_ tumblr _''CrashFuckInGame x _Reader_'' o las que aprovechaban y se las ingeniaban para emparejarlo con cualquier otro _youtuber_. Todos comenzaron con las citas, a dar RT o al botón de _Retwittear _ cuando apenas sus ojos observaron el:

''**Crash Fucker** CrashFuckInGame

Mi fuckeante entrevista en B-games C: youtube . com Watch?=M67hjkd… vía youtube pueden masturbarse todo lo que gusten(?)''

No hizo falta decir que inmediatamente dieron _click_ al _link, _algunos en espera a que el video se cargue o insultando a la madre por no cargarse más e incluso por no tener buena señal en ese momento. La cuestión es que el video se vería. Muchos conocían la entrevista ya que B-games la realizo con el resto de sus miembros y como muchos sospechaban, CrashFuckInGame no sería la excepción.

Conociendo a tu B-Game: CrashFuckInGame –se escuchó una voz en el video y únicamente es visible Craig con sus acostumbrados lentes negros y una sonrisa de superioridad. -

Cuestionario B-games a CrashFuckInGame

-Nombre

_Craig Thomas._

-Día de nacimiento

_25 de Enero._

-Lugar de nacimiento

_Perú._

-¿Si fueras un lápiz de cera, que color serias?

_Negro._

-¿Besos o abrazos?

_1313 en un 2x2. Ok no, ambas… y depende._

-¿Cuántos timbrazos antes de coger el teléfono?

_Bastantes… depende._

-¿Duermes con peluche?

_¿Stripe cuenta?-al decir eso el azabache ladeo la cabeza-_

-¿Alguna vez has faltado a clase, porque estaba lloviendo?

_No, pero me escapaba. –dijo con burla en sus palabras mientras movía uno de sus pies como si escuchara música en aquel momento.-_

-¿Tuviste un amigo imaginario cuando eras pequeño?

_No recuerdo._

-¿Tatuajes?

_Quizás más adelante. –ahí se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.-_

-¿Amaste tanto a alguien como para llorar?

_Decir que no es mentirme a mí mismo.-esas si fueron unas palabras que surgieron sin ninguna pizca de burla o cinismo. Había dejado de mover el pie como antes separando sus labios para agregar algo más pero no dijo más nada-_

-Ídolo

_Steven Spielberg, George Lucas o Charles Xavier. _

-Lo primero que piensas cuando te despierta

_Baño, desayuno._

-¿Si pudieras ser otra persona, quien serias?

_Nadie. Soy Crash ¿Qué mejor que yo mismo?-ahí volvió con esas sonrisas de superioridad pero esta vez observo a la cámara directamente y sonrió de forma seductora. _

-Algo que tienes puesto siempre

_Un suéter, jamás me lo quito. Rara vez.- se acomodó los lentes sin decir más-_

-¿Algún trauma?

_Ninguno. Pero antes le tenía pánico a los incendios._

-¿Qué odias hacer?

_Levantarme temprano un domingo.-se notó en su voz cierto fastidio-_

-Fantasía sexual

_Un trio. No, es joda. Pues ¿Qué coño te importa? -le saca la seña obscena riendo con sarcasmo-_

-¿Nadaste desnudo alguna vez?

_Sí.-arquea una ceja con esa misma sonrisa seductora-_

-Lugar, al que te gustaría ir

_Francia._

-Horóscopo

_Acuario._

-¿Cómo llamas a tu madre?

_Madre, Mamá._

-¿Te consideras romántico?

_No lo sé, hace mucho que no… hay nadie.-con ese mismo tono que empleo con la anterior pregunta de si ha llorado por el ser amado y pese a eso se mostraba muy relajado. Claro que la mirada llegaba a ser nada predecible gracias a sus famosos lentes oscuros.-_

-Sabor de helado preferido

_Dulce de leche con chocolate._

-Día favorito

_Miércoles y viernes _

-Palabra favorita

_Jodete –y lo acompaño con su dedo obsceno-_

-Insecto favorito

_Escarabajo_

-Lo primero que le miras al sexo opuesto es…

_Los labios –dijo en un susurro ronco mientras se re lamio estos un poco a propósito y luego sonrió con sarcasmo-_

-¿Un e-mail o 10 cartas?

_e-mail_

-Tu sueño dorado?

_Viajar por todo el mundo, tomar fotografías en cada lugar y por supuesto que grabar videos también. _

-Apodos

_Crash, Fucker, Crathom, X, y Craiggy._

-Tu tesoro es…

_Depende, no tengo nada fijo. ¿Mis suscriptores? –Por primera vez en el video, sonríe con sinceridad-_

-Insulto que siempre tienes en la punta de la lengua

_Vete a la mierda.-nuevamente lo acompaño con su característica seña obscena._

-¿Optimista o pesimista?

_Optimista._

-Hoobie

_Muchos._

-Alguien a quien desearías conocer más

_Si es aquí en España, iTownGamePlay o YellowMellowMG. Otros serían DrossRotzank, Cryaotic, HolaSoyGerman._

-¿Cuál es la cosa que no harías por nada en el mundo?

_Violarme a alguien._

-¿Que te gustaría saber?

_Por qué sucede en la vida, cosas que no tienen sentido al principio… _

_También por qué carajo me emparejan con media humanidad –ahí su sonrisa de superioridad se mezcló con la ególatra- chicas saben que son las bitches y bastardas que me agradan pero por qué mejor no me hacen un puto harem –claro que bromeaba pero que joda, había que disfrutar-_

-Tu mayor miedo

_-Se quedó por un momento callado hasta que…-_

_No poder… salvar, ayudar, o algo a una persona que me importe. Ser un fracaso y un inútil.-y al decir esas palabras se quedó observando fijamente hacía la cámara de video, notándosele ese aire serio, esas sensaciones que provocaba en sus subscriptores un sinfín de emociones._

-¿Que tienes en los bolsillos?

_Un Yeskero, cigarros, mi Ipod, un condón… ¿Qué coño hace esto aquí? –Sigue revisando- el celular, la billetera y una entrada al cine vieja._

-Gracias Crash

_A ti Bitch y bastardo _

Por alguna razón Kenny no dejaba de repetir ese video. De vez en cuando observaba a Craig… ¿De verdad fue tan sincero? Y es que Kenny conocía muchas cosas de Tucker, tanto como Token y Clyde pero… Se daba cuenta que habían cosas que este dijo en aquel video del canal de B-games, que el mismo Kenny no sabía.

Además que en sencillos 3 minutos con 01 segundos, su sonrisa cambio de muchas formas como su voz. Kenny aseguraba que sin esos lentes, quizás pudo haber presenciado como Craig cambiaba de expresión. Maldito Fucker con su conservado temple.

-Craig, cuando éramos niños. Pensábamos que lo único que te importaba era esa bola de pelos gorda- no mentía, debido a la inmadurez de ese tiempo, muchos pensaban y creían esa actitud de Craig. Eso claramente lo incluía, después fue que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como que compartían ese mismo sentimiento de ser unos buenos y de los mejores hermanos mayores (aunque a Tucker le toco tener una hermanita fuerte de carácter) o aprecio a su familia y amigos.

Quizás existía algo más que a Craig le importaba y Kenny lo estuvo analizando mientras observaba ese video.

-No te metas con Stripe, o te saco del apartamento- luego bufo- mejor, te regreso a Estados Unidos-

Al escuchar eso Kenny sonrió con diversión, si de algo no se quejaba es del simple hecho que joderse entre ambos llega ser bastante divertido. El rubio bostezo ya con fastidio después de un buen rato, donde ocurría esos instantes en los que se sentía completamente ignorado por el azabache; Craig seguía muy concentrado en su Tablet leyendo los tuits o comentarios acerca del video y Stripe reposaba cómodamente en sus piernas.

Comenzaba a dormirse en el piso de madera, sería más cómodo si tuvieran un sofá, eso mismo, si lo tuvieran… observo a Stripe con recelo y pronto estaría preguntándole a Craig cuando pensaba comprar muebles o que sabe qué pero prácticamente el apartamento de ambos este vacío por completo, a excepción de una mini nevera y uno que otro utensilio para cocinar, cedido por la madre del otro.

-Fucker… parecemos un matrimonio- dijo dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos y riéndose.

-aja-

-maldito insensible-

Al menos solo disponían de dos camas (aunque por los momentos para hacer molestar al de ojos grises, se planteaba metérsele en el cuarto. McCormick no perdía ni una sola oportunidad… y aun así nunca lograba absolutamente nada) por suerte alguien toco el timbre. Observo con pereza a Craig, como diciéndole ''Ve tú mismo a abrir'' y debería, dado que ese apartamento se encuentra bajo el nombre de Craig Tucker.

Craig rodo sus ojos dejando la Tablet de lado, levantándose del piso y preguntándose quien podría ser. Observo la hora en su reloj que daba exactamente las 6:28 pm. Mangel y Rubius se habían ido hace una hora y media… Sin perder tiempo dio una caminata rápida en dirección de la puerta y ya que no tenían ese ''ojo mágico'' decidió abrirla de una vez, quizás se trataba de la conserje.

Además de Rubius y Mangel, él único que sabía su dirección era…

-¡Hola tío!- al abrir la puerta, Craig observo dubitativo al chico del pasamontañas. Como al parecer eso se volvería costumbre, Kenny ya se encontraba asomado por el hombro del azabache. Claro que al mirar quien estaba al lado del chico que no conocía en lo absoluto, el de orbes celeste empujo a Craig en su camino para saludar al castaño que conoció desde el primer día.

-¡Willyrex!- dijo animado. Ese chico le había caído muy bien. No es que Mangel o Rubius no les agradará, pero Guillermo (Willyrex) no era un puto _troll _(como Rubius) e incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarle a entender mejor el español. Prefería por cuestiones obvias confiar plenamente en el castaño o la próxima vez no tendría un ojo morado. Kenny es inmortal pero no de acero para que no le duela cada mierda que la pasa.

-wow Kenny ¿Qué coño con tu ojo?- dijo sonriente Willyrex mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-pregúntale al cabrón de tu amiguito- dijo cruzándose de brazos también

–¿Oye Crash nos vas a dejar pasar o qué?- cuestiono este pero luego enarco una ceja, claro que Crash no se esperaba que viniera acompañado (ni tampoco que viniera él), por un momento Willy llego a pensar que debió haber preguntado antes pero…

_-Te dejo porque quiero ver a Crash. Hace cuatro días solo lo pude buscar al aeropuerto y darle un recorrido muy rápido pero no pude hablar con él como hubiera querido-_

_-oye pero que disposición de querer verlo, te acompaño-_

_-¿qué? ¡Pero si ni lo conoces tío!-_

_-con más razón, he de conocerlo. No me lo niegues hostia- _

_-como quieras pero no tengo problema, pienso que hasta es mejor- _

-Así que tú eres CrashFuckInGame- se expresó el chico del pasamontañas, de cabello castaño oscuro, con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano esperando a que este la apretara. Por otro lado Craig mantuvo esa mirada de siempre, apática y observando la mano del contrario hasta que por fin la tomo y ambos se dieron ese apretón de manos.

-Te he visto poco- admitió- pero sé que eres EDDisplay- dijo soltando su mano, deshaciendo ese agarre. Por ese breve momento EDDisplay dejo su mano al aire y luego la apretó sin dejar de sonreír.

-entonces no soy tan desconocido para ti- dijo sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos grises que lo observaban fijamente. No, no se cohibía ante esa mirada, y si tenía que admitir algo, le costó mantenerla pero no rompió el contacto.

-en lo absoluto- aunque Craig no le daba tanta importancia, se dio la vuelta entrando al apartamento haciendo ademan de que no se quedaran como pendejos afuero. Kenny miro a EDDisplay sonriéndole y diciendo ''Kenneth pero me dicen Kenny, un placer''

EDDisplay sonrio con un muy buen humor aunque ahí se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba Willyrex.

-¿qué?- pregunto divertido alzándose los hombros sonriente y dispuesto a entrar.

-Por un momento me recordaste… esa manera de ver y hablar que usas con Rubius- le comento empleando ese tono calmado.

-¿de qué hablas amigo? –Le palmeo el hombro y le jalo para que ambos entraran – solo quiero proponerle algo a Crash-

Con lo último Willy expreso desconcierto en su mirar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y ambos expuestos ante la atenta mirada gris y celeste de los anfitriones – ¿algo como qué?- le susurro pero EDDisplay ha caminado con total libertad por el piso de madera.

Kenny que coincidía de frente con Willyrex, se miraron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo no dejaban de ver a sus correspondientes amigos.

-Crash– poniéndose al frente de este mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas- Quiero hacer un Gameplay contigo-

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews**

**SandyP: **_¡No te deprimas!__Te puedo decir que ahora que ya voy a salir de vacaciones, quizás actualice los miércoles y viernes. ¡Que bueno que te dieras cuenta! jajaja Mangel y su forma de hablar con esas H (-w-) _

**luis carlos: **_Originalmente solo iba a poner a Craig pero sinceramente necesitaba poner a Kenny en este fic, es que ese rubio es un desmadre, siempre le da un toque con su forma de ser a las historias(XD) _

**Noir Fox: **_Jajaja mi advertencia fue que el fanservice será muy primordial además yo sé que Craig es demasiado seductor y sensual(?) y todos los youtubers son unos loquillos (y Kenny es Kenny por dioh) y con respecto a Dross y German, en algún momento saldrán, no sé cuándo pero solo espera. _

_En este capítulo profundice un poco más con respecto a Pewds, espero te guste neechan. PewDiePie si darme cuenta, ha tomado mucha importancia. Y acertaste con lo de videos de terror y eso, Craig también los hace, es un Youtuber multiuso(XD)y bueno Kenny está ahí para quedarse, eso se nota desde el primer episodio. Aunque con sinceridad hay parejas que no tengo definidad (muchas sorpresas)_

**Dayerina y Sweek-Lawliet**

_Jamás pensé encontrarme a unas chicas que amaran el fandom youtuber, wow sus review me dejaron como que no estoy sola tampoco. Soy sincera, hay gente que ve videos de estos chicos pero en mi caso son pocas las personas que conozco que ven los videos sin falta, que fangirlean y shippean a estos muchachos. Es un fandom increíble y lo adoro. Entonces surgió la idea de este fic y claramente el indicado para esto tenía que ser Craig Tucker. De verdad lo veo como un gran youtuber, es una de esas cosas que Craig hace y de verdad le gusta, le queda bastante bien._

_Con respecto a Mangel x Rubius, pues es que ellos (digo yo) hacen que queramos morir de amor con cada cosa que se les ocurre. Y que se diga de cada uno de ellos, sean españoles o latinos, o Pewdie y Cry. ¿Qué puedo decir? Los amo. Como ya dije vendrán muchas sorpresas y situaciones inesperadas así que pendientes. _

**Putina2: **_(:3)__ya te respondi~_

_¡Gracias a ustedes por su reviews, de verdad cuando leí cada uno me sacaron una gran sonrisa! Quise dedícame más a responderlos pero debo irme a casa así que para la próxima les respondo a casa uno como se merecen._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: **¡No lo resistí! EDDisplay –desfallece(?)- ok no pero lo adoro también (aunque amo más a Town)

Ya vamos por el segundo capítulo y sinceramente me impresiona ya que la verdad, me la paso escribiendo es One-shots y song-fics . Nunca en un fandom fijo y cuando planeo un fic no lo termino haciendo. Así que podría decirse que a este fic le tengo un especial cariño. Espero que de verdad estén disfrutando de la historia y me esforzare en mejorar mi forma de escribir para ustedes.

Como dato extra, si se toman un tiempo si son fans del MangeliusOMG (South Park ya es algo obvio) pueden ver mi galería de deviantart, el link se encuentra en mi perfil de FF, no tengo muchos dibujos realmente pero tengo dos de Mangel y Rubius, uno de Tweek, tres de Craig (y un chibi de Craig y PewDiePie) además de un Crenny (escena del Two-shot Un chullo y un Parka)

Espero que les guste. :3

¡Bueno que tengan un lindo fin de semana, nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

See ya!


	4. El caloh de la gente de habla hispana

**Disclaimer: South Park,** (c) _Trey Parker y Matt Stone. _

**Parejas: **

Definida ya:

-_**MangeliusOMG**_**: **_Mangelrogel x elrubiusOMG_(_Miguel Angel x Rubén_)

Del resto: Multipairing.

**Advertencia:**

-Crossover con Fandom Web Shows.

-Lenguaje obsceno. Fanservice y futuro Lemmon.

Por ahora eso y en realidad más adelante.

**Summary**: ''1,2,3 ¡al aire! Bitches y Bastardos. Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía.'' Y con esa frase Craig Tucker comenzó a ser conocido como _Youtuber_ y _Gamer_, pero para todos es CrashFuckInGame.

* * *

_''Cuestionar… innumerables veces siempre me termino cuestionando un sinfín de preguntas que surcan de vez en cuando mi cabeza. Si, tiendo a pensar bastante y para alguien como yo que ha decidido estar en absoluta soledad... Se va volviendo costumbre..._

_Solo soy consciente de lo que hago al momento, solo puedo detenerme por un mínimo instante a recobrar un poco de racionalidad. Siento que la pierdo, es como si más allá de la experiencia que he vivido, fue la necesaria para que ahora me pregunte: ¿Por qué ocurrió de esta forma? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo continuo? ¿Tendría sentido lo que haga?_

_Mi abuelo decía que es mejor vivir en el presente. Si te estancas en el pasado, conocerás la depresión. Si piensas en el futuro, vivirás en constante angustia. _

_¿Me he vuelto débil?_

_No es debilidad de mi parte… pero últimamente vivo entre el pasado y el futuro. El presente no me importa. Realmente ya no… _

_Pero no me podía destruir a mí mismo. Necesitaba una forma... de seguir adelante. _

_-1,2,3... Aquí Crash- _

Y así su primer intento al grabar un video y subirlo a Youtube. No sabía qué demonios hacía, simplemente lo hace. '_'_

.

.

.

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**CrashFuckInGame**

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: El caloh de la gente de habla hispana.

.

.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en España, Little Bro?- pregunto el sueco mientras al parecer bebía una taza de café. Craig dedujo eso debido a como el mayor soplaba e inhalaba el aroma. Esos detalles los conocía y en parte se le hacían bastante familiares.

-estas dos semanas- musito agarrando a Stripe, sentándose al fin frente al computador- han sido bastante… bien-

Como siempre las conversaciones entre Pewdiepie y CrashFuckInGame por _Skype_.

-tan expresivo como siempre, nunca cambies Craiggy- se le escapo una risa cuando bebía un sorbo de la taza pero por eso terminó quemándose la lengua y el labio inferior-oh fuck-

-eso te pasa por idiota-

-eso te pasa por idiota- le remedo con una sonrisa, aunque dejo la taza a un lado y sacaba la lengua con dolor que se expresó también en sus ojos azules cuando los entrecerraba- fuck- comenzó a darle aire a la lengua con su mano. Craig levanto una ceja.

-Desde cuando… un momento- Se colocaba sus acostumbrado audífonos con el micrófono, conectándolos al computador- ¿me oyes?- en el monitor Pewdiepie afirmo con su cabeza y alzando el dedo pulgar- bien-

Como si supiera lo que Craig iba a preguntar, Félix sonrió con cierta ternura que el menor a veces odiaba. En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Craig tenía entre los 15 y 16 años, solía decirle a Félix ''Si tanto querías un hermano menor, le hubieras dicho a tu mamá. No me sigas jodiendo''

-¿Desde cuándo bebo café?- Craig no dijo nada- desde que tu cuñada me comienza a pegar el hábito _Little bro-_

-ya me doy cuenta- respondió mientras acariciaba a Stripe y daba un pequeño bostezo el cual tapo por un momento con su muñeca y cerro los ojos- ¿Cómo esta Marzia?- pregunto después de sus últimas acciones.

-Bien, ya no esta tan molesta sabes- la última frase capto por completo toda la atención de Craig. De inmediato este comprendió y se rió- tranquilo Craig, nosotros estamos bien. Las peleas suelen ser normales en una pareja. Debes saberlo-

-hace mucho que no estoy con nadie Felix- dijo secamente pero rápido cambio el tema de conversación- ella te quiere solo que a veces se pasa de estúpida- sonrió con superioridad.

Pewds soltó una carcajada aunque por dentro se sentía un poco mal por tocar el tema de relaciones amorosas. Craig claramente mostraba indiferencia extrema de la habitual cuando le preguntaban algo o que tuviera que ver con él y la maldita palabra pareja.

-ustedes siempre se tratan tan bonito- dijo con una sonrisa Felix y optando por cambiar el tema, además que el fondo tampoco quería hablar de ello. Craig bufo sonriendo con superioridad. Realmente le caía bien Marzia y viceversa pero ambos tenían una forma curiosa en tratarse además que son demasiado orgullosos para decirse un te quiero o darse un abrazo. Particularmente Marzia es bastante agradable pero el primer encuentro de Cutiepie con CrashFuckInGame fue una pelea. Tal vez si se cayeron mal al principio…

-dejando eso de lado, mientras te bañabas vi el video del karaoke que subiste. No entendía ni una mierda de lo que cantaban pero me dio mucha risa- le contaba el sueco pero a medida que recordaba el reciente video visto comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-a ti que no te da risa – dijo el azabache recordando algunas anécdotas del día anterior. Si, él ya había ido a varias fiestas pero la reunión de ayer… ciertamente fue diferente.

-Es que no puedo con tus amigos de España y tú además Kenneth de verdad no pierde ninguna oportunidad- siguió riendo- debo mostrárselo a Cry cuando lo vea conectado- intento de calmarse – incluso me encontré en los comentarios un Link de descarga de ustedes tres cantando, me lo baje- siguió diciendo entre risas- aunque tu cantando solo… ¡esa fue genial! Incluso también había Link de descarga, tus fans si te aman fuck, pero soy tu hermano. Ya sabía que cantas bien, debemos hacer un video así _Little bro_-

-haz lo que quieras- el azabache cerro sus ojos aparentando desinterés aunque una pequeña fugaz sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se impresiono internamente por cuatro palabras mencionadas por el sueco: tus amigos de España.

-ellos están locos-

_-Crash– poniéndose al frente de este mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas- Quiero hacer un Gameplay contigo-_

-así que Eddis llego así como así… - pregunto Rubén con el ceño fruncido a causa de la extrañes – sé que es muy social pero tampoco a esos extremos, ni siquiera conoce a Crash-se rasco la nariz- ¡pero me parece genial tío!- finalmente sonrió ligeramente.

-Solo te digo lo que el Willyreh me dijo Rubiuh- fue la respuesta de su mejor amigo, mientras se colocaba las lentillas en los ojos.

-¡Si pero igual me extraña tío!- objeto nuevamente el de cabello castaño mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa, sin dejar de observar al contrario. Inconscientemente dedicándole una mirada bastante intensa. Mirada que Mangel pudo notar pero que ignoro por completo.

-eh… bueno si tanto te interesa puedeh ir a preguntarle tú personalmente a Eddis- puntualizo- o eh que acaso Rubiuh ta' celoso- se burló el chico con su acento andaluz. Aunque de tras fondo, queriendo comprobar de qué manera sería correspondida su broma.

Rubius levanto la cabeza enarcando una ceja, acción secundada por un estallido de risa de parte del noruego-español.

-¡Claro! Es que estoy tan enamorado de ambos- le siguió a la broma. Mangel negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir ''No tienes remedio'' – aunque de verdad no sería mala idea ir, así aprovecho y le doy una visita al tío este – lo supo disimular bastante bien, ese interés por saber las verdaderas razones de EDDisplay.

-Como vos querái', Rubiuh-

- tu eres el que deberéis ponerse celoso, Mahe-

El mencionado lo miro dubitativo, observando la sonrisa de su amigo. Desde luego estaba bromeando, aunque no hubiera nadie presente… De verdad para Rubén todo es un juego. Carraspeo.

-Rubiuh usté ta' loco, tío-

-pero loco de amor por ti-

Mangel por un momento creyó en aquellas palabras pero ignoro cierta calidez dentro de su pecho. Si seguía creyendo en cosas que solo son broma, terminaría volviéndose _Crayone_.

-¡Que te pireh!- grito susurrado el español lanzándole en el pecho al contrario, lo primero que agarro que fue un jugo de cartón que fue usado como proyectil.

-Adios amor, me voy con el guarro de EDDisplay- le lanzó un beso totalmente homosexual carcajeando y corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Después de todo, la relación de Eddis y Rubius ha estado tensa debido al último encuentro de ambos _Youtubers_. Tensa en cierta forma ya que el trato sigue siendo el de siempre. EDDisplay es bastante amable y cordial, elRubius por su parte es como es, un chico bastante agradable. Al final la amistad es más fuerte que cualquier otra razón o suceso.

…

-1,2,3 ¡Al Aire! Aquí Crash en una nueva travesía – dijo el azabache sentado en frente de la computadora - después de constantes peticiones, decidí aceptar la propuesta de unas bitches-

En ese momento para los que verían el video, podrían apreciar al chico del chullo, de lentes oscuros con una sonrisita cómplice mientras se colocaba los audífonos que usaba para grabar. Justo detrás del moreno, pasaba cierto rubio pervertido en boxers, bostezando. Craig ladeo un poco la cabeza pero su concentración seguía fija en el computador.

-Ante todo, no, aún no me lo he cogido y esa es la una de las peticiones que jamás cumpliré ni haré en mi puta vida-

-¡Pero te gustaría Fucker!- grito desde la cocina, decidiendo por servirse un plato de cereal y leche. Como la computadora estaba frente a esta, se observaba perfectamente el interior de la cocina, la cual no estaba para nada decorada. Típico de cuando te mudas.

A Kenny se le notaba que apenas estaba levantándose- o que yo te lo haga a ti- le dijo entre bostezo, metiendo finalmente una cucharada en su boca y observando al frente como Craig grababa su nuevo video. Crash le saco su seña obscena aunque estuviera de espalda, McCormick se sentó en la mesa de piedra de la cocina observando al de orbes grises pero al notar que era ignorando por este, se encogió de hombros y con su mano alcanzo una revista porno de su propiedad, comenzando a hojearla mientras seguía comiendo cereal.

-Oye no es muy tarde para que andes desayunando, mira que son las 5 de la tarde-

-Usted siga grabando su puto video cabrón- se hizo el herido por la indiferencia demostrada anteriormente aunque también tenía bastante hambre y tenía algo de dolor de cabeza por el golpetazo que se dio en la cabeza cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo de la fiesta cuando llego la policía. Ni Willyrex ni EDDisplay se esperaban eso anoche, menos Craig y él. Pero comenzaba amar estar de fiesta y rumba cada noche. Se preguntaba si hoy también saldrían con alguno de los _youtubers_.

-No quieres sentarte conmigo para hacer el reto, sería más interesante-

-Yo no quiero ver Coco x Chiko x Pico o como sea que se llame esa mierda. Aunque me gusto ver el video que hiciste a los 16 años en South Park-

Craig en aquel momento se dio la vuelta mirando a Kenny sin necesidad a cual se referia debido a la mirada que le dio este.

-cierto, el de _Mi reacción al ver Boku No Pico con Butters- _dijo recordando ese video. Aunque la reacción de Craig fue indescifrable, en el video estuvo Butters y sus expresiones tuvieron un gran resultado en el canal del azabache en ese tiempo que subió aquel video. Las suscriptoras que eran Fujoshis le pidieron como reto que se viera el primer Ova, después el segundo.

Recientemente había accedido a ver el tercero y por supuesto que a grabarlo para sus suscriptores.

-¿Y bien te sentaras conmigo a ver esta mierda?- pregunto el azabache sonriendo con cierta altanería y sarcasmo.

El blondo del parka saco de su boca la cuchara y con esta señalo al azabache sonriendo con perversión- solo si después hacemos lo que hagan en la puta serie-

-Ova-

-Lo que sea Fucker-

Ambos se miraron como imponiéndose un reto interno.

-Necesitaremos a un tercero, ya que tengo entendido que hacen un trio- dijo con desinterés verdadero. Sabía que no haría algo así.

-¡Hacen trió!- exclama dejando caer la cuchara en el tazón- ¿pero no se supone que son unos carajitos?-

-Eso no le impiden tener sexo hard, se expresa bastante bien el ova 2. Y bueno es Shota… -

-comienzo a sospechar que tenemos un nivel de perversión igual o tú eres más pervertido que yo-

-Yo cumplo mis retos y si entre ellos es ver esta mierda lo haré-sonríe con superioridad- y si me sé los términos japoneses y géneros de la series, te sugiero que culpes a Kevin-

Kenny lo medito por un momento. Ahora tenía sentido pero lo que surgió en su mente fue que Kevin Stoyle es un asqueroso pervertido en ese caso. Nego rápidamente ya que comenzaba a pensar que las veces que Craig iba a casa de este, Kevin le hacía ver al azabache esas series homosexuales llamadas Yaoi, las lésbicas que ni puta idea de cómo se le dicen pero que claramente las aprueba y el hentai… aunque el hentai…

-¡¿Por qué coño no vemos juntos algún hentai, Fucker?!- exclamo y pregunto de repente el blondo levantándose de golpe con una sonrisa y sus ojos azul celeste brillando. Craig al verlo frunció el ceño extrañado y comprobando al observar fijamente las orbes de este, eran como las de un cachorro.

-Wtf contigo man- dijo enarcando una ceja por lo repentino que fue eso. Decidió que grabaría el video después. Se levantó quitándose los audífonos junto con el chullo caminando hacía el rubio pero en ese momento volvieron a tocar el timbre. Craig se detuvo y se pudo apreciar un poco de impresión en su mirada.

-Dios es grande y me escucho- dijo agarrando el tazón de cereal y bebiéndoselo todo directo. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacía su respectiva habitación- ¡Fucker habré la puerta que iré a cambiarme para salir!

Craig se quedó en silencio sin quitarse los lentes y pensativo a su vez, para finalmente observar la puerta y digerirse hacía ella. Por un momento en silencio agarro el picaporte respirando profundamente. ¿Es normal que personas te busquen tanto? En South Park no era así, todo es diferente…

.

-Ahora ya estamos acá, no nos vamos a echar para atrás- dijo un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y ondulado con un poco de barba en el rostro el cual iba detrás de elRubius y EDDisplay.

-lo que pasa es que no sé si a Crash le incomode que- respiro profundo-saben puej… que lo estemos molestando tanto….- y realmente Rubén no quería ser una molestia para el americano.

-Yo creo que le gustará vernos, no sé, digo yo- dijo el chico del pasamontañas aunque después ladeo la cabeza- ¿no creen que está tardando en abrir la puerta-

-sería bien fail que no estuviera en casa- dijo el tercer chico cruzándose de brazos y mostrando algo de decepción al creer que el muchacho no se encontrara adentro pero…

-Pero es que ustedes no se cansan de venir para acá- dijo con un tono altanero Crash observando a EDDisplay y Rubius. Enarco una ceja al ver al primero el cual solo le sonrió.

-Es que vamos a tener una reunión en casa de alguien que queremos que conozcas, nos preguntábamos si querías venir- dijo Rubén riendo mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca debido a que por alguna razón estaba nervioso y no quería que Crash rechazara la invitación. Pero antes que este pudiera decir algo….

-y la verdad tío, no aceptamos un no por respuesta- en ese momento EDDisplay había intervenido y de paso con toda la confianza del mundo agarro a Craig del brazo jalando a este y prácticamente haciendo que este caminara pero ahí fue que Crash cruzo por primera vez su mirada con alguien al cual veía por primera vez.

-¿iTownGamePlay?- musito quitándose por un momento los lentes.

-El mismo, un placer CrashFuckInGame. Por cierto que la reunión es mi casa- le dijo con una sonrisa agradable y divertida- y al fin nos conocemos, también quería conocerte-

-aceptamos con todo el gusto- se escuchó una voz proveniente del rubio compañero de Craig, cerrando la puerta del apartamento y uniéndose a los cuatro chicos- soy Kenneth, dime Kenny- al estar al lado de Craig, le puso el chullo en la cabeza rápidamente y de forma brusca haciendo que se ganará de parte de Craig una seña de su dedo medio.

-oh me excito- dijo Rubius emocionado- joder entonces vamos yendo que los demás ya están allá. No perdamos más tiempo-

-de acuerdo mi rubio- dijo Álvaro (Town) con una sonrisa que termino en risa al momento en que EDDisplay dijo un comentario.

-yo la amo y ella me ama a mí. Eso no pasará- comento mientras su risa cesaba.

-igual te lo vuelvo a repetir, cuidadito, cuidado Álvaro que después Majo viene con una motosierra a castrar a Rubén-

-auch no lo digas ni en broma tío- todos soltaron una risa a la manera de ellos.- marchemos gaymente a la reunión- y con decir lo último Rubius agarro a Kenny del brazo y después a Town.

Town extendió su brazo para que EDDisplay se uniera. Este ya había soltado a Craig por lo que se acercó pero esta vez se volteó mirando a Craig.

-No te quedes atrás Crash, ven a agarrarte gaymente con nosotros-

Para Craig todo paso bastante rápido, gracias a que tenía los lentes sus ojos no se vieron cuando expresaron su impresión. Negó, sonriendo con superioridad acomodándose bien el chullo en su cabeza.

-Ire pero no caminare de esa forma por las calles-

-¡Rompe grupo!- exclamo Rubén- rompes nuestra gay unión Crash- y tanto Town, EDDisplay y Kenneth rieron.

Craig sonrió altanero comenzando a seguirlos y así todos se fueron a casa de Álvaro.

…

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Crash?- pregunto el chico del pasamontañas con una sonrisa fresca mientras seguía observando la ciudad, ignorante al sonido de los que se encontraban en el interior de la fiesta, incluyendo música. Ante el silencio de Craig, este lo observo de reojo llevándose una sorpresa. El azabache aclaro su pregunta.

-Soy humano, desde luego que si- le respondió a su pregunta mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo por la boca.

-por eso…-susurro- debió ser algo fuerte para que lloraras… - se río con ganas al ver la ceja levantada de Craig y coloco una mano en el hombro del azabache- en tu entrevista, de esas preguntas, esa me llamo la atención, tío-

-¿Por qué exactamente esa?- cuestiono con cierta curiosidad pero a la vez sin bajar la guardia.

-No sé, se me hizo bastante interesante viniendo de ti- aunque realmente estaba siendo sincero, algo que pudo percibir Craig al detallar la relajada cara del español- y se te nota solitario, Crash-

-quizás termine solo- se rio con sarcasmo. Ante lo dicho no estaba incomodo, realmente es normal que se lo digan. Incluso las veces que habla con Pewds por _Skype_, se lo recuerda siempre- cuando sea un anciano decrepito - cerro sus ojos con cierto cansancio- me apodaran el viejo loco de los cobayos-

Al escuchar lo último EDDisplay no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pegándole un puño en el brazo. Se agarró la sien apoyándose de la baranda del balcón -Casi me haces botar la cerveza por la nariz y por la boca, gillipolla- le dijo entre risas mientras dejo la lata reposar en el suelo. Fue cuando el chico del pasamontañas decidió sentarse. Su acto siguiente fue el de golpear con la palma de su mano el suelo a un lado suyo para que Craig se sentará con él.

Craig por un momento concentro su mirada en los ojos del español. Como siempre sin expresar mucho en su rostro hasta que sonrió con superioridad-No entiendo tu empeño en querer conocerme-se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Mordía de vez en cuando el cigarrillo en su boca con sus dientes.

- Para crear confianza, te diré algo de mí. Si estas semanas le pongo empeño a estudiar me voy a Salamanca. Poner empeño a los estudios y yo no nos llevamos muy bien... Se intentará- ahí el chico el pasamontañas rascándose la cabeza al recordar que debe estudiar.

- Tienes cara de que si te lo propones te irá bien, marica- estas últimas palabras que había dicho Crash hicieron que el español siguiera entre asombrado y encantado, optando por darle otra sonrisa.

-¡Hostia que así será Crash!- exclamo dándole el ultimo sorbo a su cerveza. Ambos quedándose en silencio. El español observando de reojo a Craig el cual seguía con esa expresión indiferente y que de cierta forma le dio curiosidad al _youtuber_. No sabía si el resto de las personas que han conocido a ese azabache se sentirán como él, según Rubén y Mangel también sintieron lo mismo. Podía verse frio e indiferente pero irónicamente… se sentía una gran paz al lado de este. Sonrió dejando de observarlo y concentro su mirada al frente.

Dicen que los silencios son desesperantes y fastidiosos. Ellos que particularmente son personas demasiado habladoras cuando se hallaban en un momento así llega a ser bastante cortante pero… este no era el caso. ¿Todos los estado unidenses son así? O es que Craig es un caso especial.

Después de un rato la novia de Town se acercó a EDDisplay y Crash con una sonrisa divertida y coloco una mano en el hombro de este cuando se agacho para estar frente a frente con él.

-Muy bien Crash, a ver si te atreves. Te reto a que vayas allá- señalo la mesa con una sonrisa divertida. El resto de los_ youtubers_ y Kenny en el interior del apartamento observaban hacía el balcón donde estaban ahora Eddis, Maria Jose y Craig, y entre todos soltaron una risa ante la propuesta de la colombiana del grupo.

-Fuck- fue lo que salió de los labios de Craig levantándose junto con Eddis y finalmente los tres entrando junto con Majo y uniéndose al inmenso grupo.

-¡exijo que esto se grabe!- grito Willyrex subiéndose al sofá junto con Mangel.

-Mi corazón late a mil kilómetros por hora si Crash canta- dijo de forma melosa y luego negó bromeando. Rompiendo en risas junto con Willyrex. Aunque sabían que Craig cantaba bien por algunos covers que sube a su canal.

-y mi corazón se rompe a mi kilómetros por ahora gracias a tu engaño- salió Rubén con un melodrama en broma. Ahí Mangel se bajó del sofá y lo agarro de los hombros.

-Rubiuh ereh lo único que hace latir a mi corazón- tras decir esto se dieron un abrazo pasional.

-¡Beso!, besos, y besos. Lo queremos- dijo aplaudiendo AlexBy entre risas sentando a un lado del sofá donde Willyrex estaba parad ya que se dejó caer sentándose al lado del menor del grupo con una sonrisa.

-miren que estoy grabando pendejos- aclaro Cheeto con una cámara.

Mangel por un momento se mordio el labio mientras veía a Rubius. Este se puso nervioso pero siguió riendo y sin dejar de abrazarse se dieron un piquito rápido. Lo más rápido posible para no caer en pensamientos que últimamente surcaba la mente de ambos pero que ellos mismos desconocían del uno al otro.

-Oh un Karaoke, genial Crash. De lo que siempre has huido Fucker- Kenny recordó en ese momento aquellas salidas grupales en donde a Wendy y Bebe se le ocurrían las geniales ideas de retos de karaoke y esas mariconeras.

-pues ya no puedes huir, como anfitriona quiero oírte cantar, pero no será cualquier cosa. Sera una canción en español- la voz de Majo se hizo escuchar mientras sonreía

-Traquilo Crash, si quieres te acompaño para que no cantes solito- dijo Town parándose de la mesa y acercándose a Majo y Craig.

-¡Y yo me uno si es así!- animado Eddis se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el reproductor de música.

- Yo la elijo – Majo corrió y empujo a EDDisplay con una sonrisa- así que colóquense ahí y bailen y hagan lo que quieran. Sorpréndame, pero sobre todo tú Crash- ella lo tenía todo fríamente calculado ya que en el pantalla plana apareció la letra de la canción apenas Cheeto prendió este.

-¿Majo dijiste que hagan lo que quieran?- pregunto Kenny y esta asintió entre risas- Craig te ordeno que cantes con la polla- rió.

-No jodas Kenny- y ahí Craig frunció el ceño sonriendo con superioridad en el medio de Town y Eddis.

Entonces una música y un ritmo desconocido tanto para Craig y Kenny, comenzó a sonar en el reproductor. Por alguna extraña razón a Kenny le provoco a ir a la playa y comenzó a moverse en su asiento a ese nuevo ritmo.

-¡ah!- soltó emocionado-ya sé cuál es esta, hostia hagamos el coro cuando toque- dijo Rubius – y joder Majo, que vieja esta canción-

-shhhhh silencio y deja que comiencen – le dijo ella riendo. María José es una chica con un gusto musical que variaba entre Queen y slipknot por ejemplo. Pero que mejor que usar un grupo musical en español. Y ahí comenzó la noche de canciones en español para los americanos.

Craig comenzó a cantar un poco dudoso mientras leía la letra de la pantalla plana.

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_-dale caloh Cra' – dijo riendo Mangel y le silbo divertido._

Craig: _Estoy ya cansado de estar endeudado_

_De verte sufriendo por cada centavo_

_Dejémoslo todo y vámonos para Miami._

-Yo quiero FUCKER, ACEPTO- grito Kenny que pudo entender la letra riéndose mientras lo empujaron Mangel y Willyrex.

_Voy a lo que voy, a volverme famoso_

_A la vida de artista, a vivir de canciones_

_Vender ilusiones que rompan diez mil corazones_

Town, EDDisplay y Crash: _yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Para ganar mi primer millón_

_Craig: Para comprarte una casa grande_

_En donde quepa tu corazón_

Town, EDDisplay y Crash:_ Yo solo quiero que la gente cante_

_Por todos lados esta canción_

Town:_ desde san juan hasta barranquilla_

_Desde Sevilla hasta nueva york._

Todos:_ Ooooooooo_

Craig:_ Yo te repito que..._

_Me van a escuchar_

_En la radio en la televisión_

_Y así será mi primer millón_

Eddis:_ Apenas lleguemos llamamos a Emilio,_

-¿Quién coño es Emilio?- pregunto Rubius alzándose de hombros y mirando al resto que no paraban de reir.

_Yo tengo un amigo, amigo de un amigo_

_Con línea directa al cielo de tantas estrellas._

Town:_ Después andaremos de aquí para allá_

_Con Paulina Rubio y Alejandro Sanz_

_Tranquila querida, Paulina solo es una amiga_

-más te vale Town- dijo aplaudiendo Majo con el resto de los chicos.

Town, EDDisplay y Crash: _yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,_

_Para ganar mi primer millón_

Craig:_ para comprarte una casa grande,_

_En donde quepa tu corazón_

_Town, EDDisplay y Crash Yo solo quiero que la gente cante_

_Por todos lados esta canción_

Eddis:_ desde Kabul hasta Curaçao_

_Desde Callao hasta Panamá_

_Town, EDDisplay y Crash: Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Para ganar mi primer millón_

_Craig: para comprarte una casa grande_

_En donde quepa tu corazón_

_Town, EDDisplay y Crash: Yo solo quiero que la gente cante_

_Por todos lados esta canción_

_Town: desde Guayaquil a santo domingo_

_Desde Tijuana hasta Salvador _

_Ooooooo..._

En ese momento todos se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar cuando Eddis, Town y Crash comenzaron a dar vuelta sensuales al momento del ''Ooooooo'' y Town aprovecho y agarro a su novia de las manos poniéndose a bailar los dos.

-esto se pone jard – dijo Cheeto evitando no moverse tanto mientras grababa el video pero inevitablemente bailaba.

_Rubius: Echale pa' delante o echalepa' alla_

_Mangel: q echa pa' delante.. echa pa' delante_

Imitaron a Majo y Town bailando, Mangel agarrando a Rubius de la cintura riéndose y lanzándose besos en broma, como si fueran una pareja como ellos.

Alexby y Willyrex se limitaron a las risas y a aplaudir pero después se puso a bailar con Kenny en plan de broma al igual que Eddis y Craig. Queriendo que Alexby se les uniera pero negó hasta que finalmente se animó.

Oooooo

Willyrex y Alexby:_ Ya quiero salir de esta bicicleta_

_Oooooo_

Kenny:_ ¡salir a rumbear sin pensar en la cuenta!_

_Oooooo_

_Town: comprarte un vestido de Oscar de la renta_

_Oooooo_

Kenny y Cheeto:_ tranquila que ahí viene mi primer millón_

Eddis:_ y como digo yo_

Todos:_ Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio _

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Craig: Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Para ganar mi primer millón_

_Para comprarte una casa grande_

_En donde quepa tu corazón_

_Todos: Yo solo quiero que la gente cante_

_Por todos lados esta canción_

_Desde san juan hasta barranquilla_

_¡Desde Madrid hasta Nueva York!_

_Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio_

_Para ganar mi primer millón_

_Craig: para comprarte una casa grande,_

_En donde quepa tu corazón..._

Muchos tenían un gusto por el dubstep, pero realmente hoy fue un día diferente. Todo gracias a la selección de música de Majo. Apenas esa noche comenzaba y todos ya estaban más felices de lo normal.

-¡Y si el video les gusto, caliéntame el Like!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Town y Crash cuando Cheeto se acercó con la cámara de video.

-Ahora venimos con la otra song, sigamos el video tíos- decía Rubius montándose en las espalda de Mangel con una sonrisa abierta y como decía el español con lentes de hipster de subnormal.

-Craig ahora tienes que cantar Cara Luna solo- pidió Majo que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo mientras sonreía y miraba al resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué mierda es esa?- en ese momento le pusieron la letra en el pantalla plana y la música comenzó a sonar, Craig sonrió con superioridad y les mostro su seña obscena a todos.

-Yo no voy a cantar esa mariconería- y de ahí vinieron muchas voces de suplicas las cuales Craig trato de ignorar.

El nuevo video en el canal de CrashFuckInGame y de BoomerangLive prometía mostrar una nueva faceta de Craig, una más social. Bien dice que las personas de habla hispana son bastante sociales y fiesteras. Craig Tucker se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo pero ahora es que lo vivía el mismo. Comenzaba a experimentar una sensación bastante agradable en su interior, muy parecida a cuando ve y lee cosas de sus fans y suscriptores.

_Y yo sé que tal vez tu nunca escuches mi canción yo se_

_Y yo sé que tal vez te siga usando así robándote mi inspiración_

Craig respiro profundo y siguió mostrándole el dedo medio a todos.

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma_

_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_Porque cada canción me hable de ti de ti de ti..._

_Me hable de ti_

…

Después de terminar de hablar con Pewdiepie por_ Skype _y recordar algunas anécdotas del día anterior. Al fin Craig había decidido desempacar por completo y comenzar a organizar su habitación y acomodarla para darle su toque personal. Se agacho observando las cajas que ni siquiera se había tomado la libertad de abrir desde que llego a España.

En las dos últimas semanas Craig solo saco de la maleta lo necesario, su cepillo de dientes, jabón de cuerpo, shampoo para su aseo personal y ropa. Del resto no se había preocupado ni una pizca. Solo la casita de Stripe y sus juguetes. Y claro que la cámara, la computadora entre sus demás aparatos electrónicos. Respiro profundo sentándose y agarrando de su cama el control para darle _play_ a las cornetas en donde estaba conectado su iPod dejando que este reprodujera en aleatorio sus canciones.

Se quitó el chullo exponiendo sus cabellos azabaches y ondulados. Agarrándose la sien masajeándola por un pequeño instante.

-Por dónde empezar- se dijo así mismo sin apartar la mirada de las cajas marrones. De esa forma el azabache respiro profundo y opto por sentarse en el suelo y agarrar una caja comenzando a retirar de esta el tirro que la cubría.

De las cornetas se escuchaba la letra de Good Life de One Republic. Por cierto que Clyde le había pasado esa canción antes de irse a vivir con Kenny a España. Justo había agarrado la caja donde tenía objetos de carácter personal. Como por ejemplo una foto grupal en donde salían Kevin Stoyle, Token Black, Clyde Donovan y Tweek Tweak. A cada uno lo observo con detenimiento pero al último mencionado, acaricio su rostro con el pulgar.

Se levantó caminando hacía una pared de su habitación en donde ya había colgado un corcho. Simplemente coloco aquella foto en ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenían razón, si quiero puedo tener más amigos- sonrió con superioridad pero algo nostálgico- claro ustedes tienen una parte importante en mi vida- Craig llega a ser demasiado reservado pero en un momento de soledad, donde solo él puede escucharse, es capaz de decir su verdadera forma de pensar y sentir.

Lo sabía, mudarse a España es un gran cambio y apenas comenzaba. Igual como cuando años atrás decidió hacerse_ youtuber_. Podría decir que jamás se arrepentiría de ello, tiene suscriptores a los cuales aprecia y ahora nuevos amigos, una nueva vida. De todas formas no es una persona que se arrepienta de lo que hace. Jamás.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life_

_This has gotta be the good life_

_This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life_

_A good, good life_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_A good good life Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Les ofrezco una gran disculpa a **SandyP ** (que sé que has estado esperando esta actualización de verdad lo siento por tardar tanto TwT) **Luis Carlos,** **Putina2**(?),**Dayerina,** **Sweek-Lawliet, IlGiovane **pues resulta que cuando salí de Vacaciones, no tuve internet en todo ese tiempo e incluso tengo dos semanas que volví a mis estudios –no disfruto sus Vacaciones pero le agrada volver a hacer algo- pero la buena noticia es que ahora si tengo internet.** Noir Fox** usted y yo hemos estado comunicadas así que sabes todo lo que paso este tiempo (.-.) asdgfghg espero que les guste este capítulo y a todos los que lean este fic. Personalmente me gusto debido a que ya vimos un poco más unión pero dejo que ustedes den su punto de vista, para mejorar y eso o si debo retirarme de escribir(?).

Gracias por leer de verdad, me hacen muy feliz. Sus comentarios me hacen demasiado feliz. En fin, en cuanto Germán ya veremos cuando saldrá jajaja y oficialmente la primera pareja fija de fic es el Mangel x Rubius *w* sin más que decir nos estamos leyendo, se les quiere mucho.

SEE YA!


End file.
